What if things were different?
by BlindAgainForYou
Summary: Intelligent shy Sakura never thought she'd fall in love. When she thinks she finds that special someone, he throws it all back in her face. But is it all just a misunderstanding? /Sasuke-Sakura/Other couples also/
1. Prologue

What if things were different?

_This is my new fic, but don't worry I'm not giving up on 'Love is't just a four letter word'_

_'What if things were different' is definitely a lot dfiffern't from my first one._

_This is just the prologue, please review and let me know what you think ! :)_

* * *

Sakura, 17 years old, is a shy but kind person who is in her last year of highschool in the large city of Konoha. She has shoulder legnth bright pink hair with extrodanary emrauld green eyes. She's very pretty but doesn't quite realise it and she definetely doesn't use it to her advantage. Her best friend Ino is nothing like her, but she admires her for her honnesty and eagerness.

She's never stood out and she prefers it that way, but when Ino throws an amazing house party for her 18th birthday, she realises that someone she least expected didn't take his eyes off of her the whole night.

But when school starts a few days later why has everything changed? After spending the best night of her life with a a guy she is sure she is in love with, why doesn't he even say Hello? Or atleast look in her direction?

Depressed and confused Sakura is ready to give up when he shows up out of nowhere with a face as depressed as hers.

"So, its been a while." She says sarcastically.

"Sakura." He said, then kissed her.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think !_


	2. Chapter one

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What if things were different?**

_Chapter one._

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura, would you honestly think I would lie to my best friend?" Ino said bashing her lashes innocently.

"Yeah!" I laughed.

Her smile fell into a frown. "Really?" She said with utter seriousness.

This made me laugh even more. Today is the 23rd of September, Ino's 18Th birthday. We've been discussing and trying out all sorts of clothes for her 'Grand Part-_ey_' (As Ino likes to call it) for the past three hours now. Ino has picked out a ridiculously short strapless black dress for me and I can currently admit that I look like a _slut_.

"No, Ino I can't. It's too much." I say pulling it back up over my chest.

"Stop doing that! It's _supposed_ to show cleavage."

"Don't you have something less...._revealing_?" I asked staring at my naked legs.

"Sakura, how else do you want to find a man if you're not gunna' show a little skin?" She said rummaging around in her closet. (That was overflowing with clothes, if I might add)

My cheeks grew warm with embarrassment.

"Ino! If it wasn't your birthday I would never have come, you know that?" I wined.

"Oh do shut up and try this on. It's less _revealing_." She said exaggerating on the last word whilst throwing me the dress.

Happy to get out of the silky black cloth, I quickly pulled on the dark pink thing she through at me. It was longer, well it went to just above my knees this time, and had a summary look to it. It suited my personality much better. Suddenly I noticed Ino starring at me.

"You know what? For once I think you're rite." She said walking up behind me and looking at our reflections in the mirror.

"I like this one." I said grinning.

"Mmm. It definitely brings out your skin colour. Just a shame it doesn't show off to well your generous cleavage." She said pointing at my chest.

"Ino!" I wined growing red again.

"What it's true! But yes, you definitely look _fabuleux_." Ino is going through a phase where she's constantly using French words.

"And you? What is _madamoiselle _going to wear?" I said turning the attention to her, witch she obviously appreciated, she starting blabbering on about this and that, hair and make-up.

* * *

Two long and painful hours later.

In the end she decided on a dark blue halter-dress that went down to her slender thighs. She said that she wouldn't go to far with make-up because apparently Mr. Nara said she looked beautiful without it. Obviously I've said that a million times but she's never listened to me. Her long gracious blond hair was neatly brushed and left down. She looked stunning. Until she got into panic-mode.

"Are you sure? They might have lost my address." Ino said picking at her fingers stressfully.

I sighed. Again. "Ino, how can someone not know where _you _live?" I asked tiredly.

She lives in one of the most biggest estates in town for Christ's sake.

"And what about beer? Will there be enough?" She asked staring at the five cool boxes that were overflowing with beer and other drinks I'm not familiar with.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her sternly. "Stop. Panicking. It will be fine. Besides, I'm the one who always panics, not you." I said pointing at her nose.

She took in a big breath and let it out slowly. "I miss Shikamaru." She wined.

"He'll be here later. You know how his mum is with parties." I stated.

She was about to say something when the doorbell rang. She stared at me, a grin growing at her lips. I gave her my best smile. Witch means I looked like an idiot.

* * *

Another two long painful hours later. Ino's house was full of people. Of witch only a few I recognised. Ino was having a great time, I could tell because she was absolutely smashed and glued to Shikamaru. I on the other hand was wondering when the rite time to go home was. No one _ever _sees me at parties. Well, that's because I never go to any, but because this is my best friend's birthday I didn't have much choice. Lots of people raised their eye brows and stared at me in confusion but I pretended to look at something else. I really was out of place here, usually I have my head in a book or am heading to the local library, but never am I at a party. Ino chose this part to come up to me, or wobble up to me.

"Hey, why aren't you dancing?" She whined.

Something I don't do in public and she knows that, but she's to drunk to even read a two word sentence.

"I was just heading to the bathroom." I lied.

"Oh okay. Because you know there's this guy that keeps looking at you from earlier." She said grinning stupidly.

My cheeks grew warm and I hid my face with my hair.

"Who?" I asked shocked.

"Ya' know Sasuke rite?," She hiccuped and giggled, "Well I noticed he's had his eyes on you the whole _soirée_."

"No I don't know him and I don't want to." I said sternly.

"Oh give it a rest Sakura will you? You lied to your Dad that you were here, you can lie to him if you have a boyfriend too." She said lazily.

Somehow that looked impossible, seeing as I don't have a boyfriend and probably never will until I'm like what, thirty? Plus she's so drunk she's probably making this all up.

"Anyway, go talk to Sasuke." She said before wobbeling off back to Shikamaru.

And at that moment someone decided to turn the music up fall blast. The sound sent my ears ringing painfully. I ran off in the direction of the back garden and was grateful for the cool night's breeze. I went to sit down on the garss and ended up staring at the sky. The stars were bright and formed their own little story, I tried to understand it but I'm useless in Astronomy. Instead I just fell into my own little world. A world where there is no such thing as over protective Dads and alcohol and drugs.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Said a unfamilar manly voice.

I didn't want this guy to ruin my sudden good mood so I answered him without taking my eyes off the stars.

"It is."

"Mind if I sit there?" He said politely.

I shrugged not really caring.

"It's not often we see you at parties." He teased. I could hear the smile that was on his lips.

"I'm not much of a party person."

It was strange where I found this unfamiliar self-confidence. I never talk like this, but then again people always _expect _me to be good.

"So, you know Ino well I guess?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said closing my eyes as a soft breeze caressed my cheeks.

It went quiet then. A few minutes later, my eyes still closed, I wondered whether he was still there.

"I'm Sasuke by the way." He said.

Sasuke, the guy Ino was going on about.

"Sakura." I said finally looking at him.

He had long black spicky hair with warm dark eyes. He definitely was handsome. I could feel my heart beat faster and my cheeks warm. I looked away quickly.

"I know your name. I've actually been hoping to meet you."

"Really?" I said shocked.

"Yeah. I'm new here and heard all this stuff about you, I wanted to see for myself."

I looked at him again, confident my cheeks wouldn't betray me again this time. "Yeah well most of what you heared is probably true. Girl with pink hair who always has her head in some sort of complicated book." I said smiling.

"Yeah," He laughed, "Pretty much."

* * *

And so the night went on. We talked. About everything. I learned that his parents died when he was younger and that he now lived with his older brother. They moved here because of Itachi's (His brother) work. He was going to attend the same highschool as me and we promised to look out for eachother.  
I told him about my Dad and how life was in Konoha in general. I managed to get him to laugh a few times and the sound of it sent goose bumps all up my arm. He's sweet, and very caring. He listened attentively to all the screw-ups I did back when my parents got divorced and said all the rite things at the rite times.

It was near three in the morning when he got up, pulling me by my arm with him.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Let's go for a walk." He said smiling.

I smiled back. The strange thing was, he never let go of my hand. It wasn't a firm grasp but it was so soft and comfortable, I didn't have the nerve to pull away. We walked through a few streets and ended up at the famous Konoha beach, famous for it's beautiful blue water.

"So, what's so famous about this place?" Sasuke asked looking at the water suspiciously.

"Well it's too dark to see the water but if you get close enough you might be able to notice it's beautifullness." I said pulling off Ino's high heels then running off.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?!" Sasuke called after me.

"Come! Come see the water!" I called back.

He grinned before taking off his expensive designer trainers then rolling up his jeans and ran after me. It felt so good to run barefoot in the soft golden sand, the breeze from running slid through my hair perfectly.

"Wait Sakura!" He called from behind.

I turned my head and noticed I had run quite far, I stuck my toungue out like a child. "Catch me if you can!" I said laughing then running off.

"You know I'll get you!" He stated matter of factly.

"You'll never know till' you try!"

Suddenly I could hear his fast footsteps getting closer, I ran faster, as fast as I could but got out of breath quickly, he caught me a few seconds later, slamming into me making us both fall, Sasuke on top of me but he lifted his wait up so he didn't crush me. We were both panting hard and staring into one an others eyes. For a moment we shared a little silence, just something between us. It felt magical.

I smiled. "You got me."

And then he kissed me.

* * *

_Tell me what you think people!! xD_


	3. Chapter two

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What if things were different?**

_Chapter 2._

**.**

**.**

**.**

I closed my eyes and let the moment take over. I had no experience in this type of thing but it felt so rite. He cupped my chin with one of his hands and I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck. The feeling was so special and magical I prayed for it to last. Unfortunately a few minutes later he pulled away slowly and looked at me for a reaction. I was hot and my heart was pounding but I did my best to smile, he smiled back and my heart skipped a few beast. He got up off of me then, and led down next to me, our shoulders touching. We stared up at the sky, far in the distance you could see the yellow purplish start of sunrise. Ever so gently he took my hand in his, lacing his fingers through mine.

"Sasuke?" I whispered.

"Hm?" He answered, still staring at the sky.

I got up on one elbow, looking strait into his beautiful dark eyes. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

He looked at me then, his face was calm and his eyes warm, he thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah, I do." He answered finally.

With that I smiled and leant my head agaist his chest where he played with a few strands of my soft pink hair.

* * *

"Oh. My. God. My head is _pounding!_" Said Ino coming into the bedroom with a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Ino, shhhhhh." I said lazily, burying my face in her frilly pink pillow.

"Oh, miss-who-comes-in-at-5am-in the morning is telling _me _to be quiet! It's one in the afternoon Sakura!" She said ripping the covers off the king size double bed.

"Ino!" I cried, annoyed now.

"What did you do last night?" She asked raising one eye brow.

I struggled to look at her, the light burning my eyes. "I just...with Sasuke, we just...kissed." I said growing red and burying my head again in her pilow.

"No?!" She shrieked. "Ow." She said rubbing her head.

"Wait wait wait wait, who the hell is Sasuke?"

I groaned. "You were the one who told me about him last night." I said sitting up and yawning.

She sat just in front of me, extremely curious and hungry for gossip. I sighed.

"Euh Sakura, I'm suffering from a horrible hang over rite now, how the hell do you expect me to remember anything?" She said pointing to her head.

I counted to five in my head. "You said that he'd been looking at me all night. Considering you were extremely drunk I didn't really listen. So, after a while I went outside for some fresh air when a few minutes later Sasuke comes along and sits next to me. We talked. You know his parents died? He lives with his older brother who just got a new job over here. And he's gunna' attend our school." I said grinning.

"Nooo?!" She shrieked again. "Ow!" She rubbed her head to clear the dizziness. "Aww, my little Sakura has found herself a boyfriend!" She said hugging me.

And that's when I realised, were we going out or not? I mean, we kissed, that means we're a couple rite? When he walked me home after our little scene at the beach (holding hands the whole way) , he kissed me on the cheak and said he'd see me at school. I blushed at the thought of having my first boyfriend.

"So your first kiss was in my back yard?" She asked all happy.

"Well no actually. We went to the beach." I said blushing even more.

"Oh." She said slightly disappointed, but smiled all the same. "And what happened after that?"

"I ran off, then he chased after me and when he caught me, he fell on top of me. And that's when he kissed me." I said touching my lips at the beautiful memory.

"Awww." Ino said squeezing my hand. "You like him." She said more of a statement than a question.

I smiled to myself. _'Yeah, I like him very much.' _I thought.

"But anyway, did you enjoy your birthday?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"To be honest, I don't remember much rite now, I'll tell you when I remember okay?" She got up and brushed a hand through her long blond hair. "I'm going for a shower." She said before heading off into her private bathroom.

I fell back onto the bed hugging myself, remembering Sasuke had done the same. He really is special to me. _'Maybe I could love him? I'd like to.'_

_

* * *

_

Soon after I decided to go home, so to not make my Dad suspicious. Since my Mum ran off with another guy, my Dad and I became close and we share a special daughter-father relationship. He trusts me, and I feel horrible to have lied to him about Ino's birthday. He doesn't like anything that could involve, men, alcohol, drugs and sex. Its the first time I've lied to him, and I felt pretty low. When I got home he noticed strait away and started telling his old corny jokes that make me laugh despite how stupid they are. I made dinner then went to study.

I'm heading over to Ino's house now to go to school. Living on my Dads small restaurenat salary is hard, we don't have enough money to buy myself a car. Ino doesn't care, we're always together anyway so it doesn't change much.

I opened the door, not bothering to knock. "Hey Mrs. Yamanaka." I said waving towards the young woman cooking in the kitchen.

"Hi dear. Ino is still in her room." She said smiling warmly.

"Thanks." I said rushing up the stairs in a particularly good mood.

"Ino, what's keeping you?" I don't like being late for school, besides I'd like to introduce Sasuke to Ino.

Her room was empty. Clothes were pretty much everywhere but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Ino?" I asked confused.

I heared the flush to her bathroom toilet. Ino slumped out slowly. She was very pale and sweating heavily.

"What happened?" I said rushing up to her, rubbing her back soothingly.

And that's when I smelt it.

"Have you been sick Ino?" I asked sitting her on her bed.

She looked up at me with watery eyes, then burst into tears.

"I think...I-I think I'm pregnant." She whispered through her quiet sobs.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. She was always the one saying _"Remember Sakura, always be preapred." She said stuffing a few com doms in her bag. _

"Are you sure?" I asked nervous for her, nervous of how her parents were going to react.

"I-I don't know. I've been f-feeling really weird lately. Plus I've just threw up." She said looking at me with desperate eyes.

I've always been the one to find a solution to her problems, but this time, she was alone, all I could do was try and calm her down.

"And the father?" I asked wiping her eyes softly.

"Shikamaru." She said certain of herself.

This didn't surprise me, she probably got so drunk that they didn't think about protection.

"Okay. Ino, we'll take a test to be sure, if it's negative, then you've probably just got a bug. If it's positive, you're gunna' have to tell your parents." I said sueezing her shoulders whilst smiling sadly.

She started to cry again.

* * *

She ended up staying home, I insisted to stay with her but she said that I should go to school. It hurt me to leave her but I think she wanted some time alone. She lent me her car and I drove off a bit too fast seeing as I was about to be late.

My first class was maths and it sort of passed in a blur, I was caught between worrying for Ino and dreaming about Sasuke. When the first fifteen minute brake came up I rushed around trying to find Sasuke but I couldn't find him anywhere. In my rushing about I bumped into someones back.

"Sorry." I muttered growing red.

The person turned around and laughed. His blue eyes glistened.

"S'alright, you don't need to get all scared like that."

I nodded, still looking at our feet and blushing madly.

"Aww, come on! Your name is Sakura rite?" He said punching my arm playfully.

"Yeah." I said finally, looking at him.

It didn't surprise me that he knew my name. I'm well known for my pink hair and extremely good grades.

"I'm Naruto." He said grinning.

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly.

"I don't suppose you know where Huuga Hinata is?" His cheeks reddened just the slightest bit.

Huuga Hinata? She's in my Physics class.

"No, sorry. And ehm," I played with my fingers nervously. "Do you know a new guy called Sasuke?"

"Oh, yeah. He's a rite charmer, all the girls seem to have taken a liking to him." He said bored.

"So he's here today?" I said becoming excited.

"Yeah. He's in my class. He seems a little strange though. As if somethings bothering him."

"Oh, do you know where he is rite now?" I asked slightly concerned.

He opened his mouth to answer but the bell rang.

"Hey what class you got next?" He asked dodging the wild students stomping around like wild elephants.

"French." I said disappointed in not finding Sasuke.

"I got Spanish, why don't we walk together?"

"Sure." I said heading towards my classroom not really bothering to wait for Naruto.

When we arrived I faked a quick smile and started reciting the 20 French words we had to learn for today in my head. I only got to the 8th word before thinking about Sasuke. Was he avoiding me? No, it's his first day, he's probably busy with something. But that didn't stop me from worrying anyway.

* * *

_Happy Christmas everyone! Hope you like this chapter :)  
Please review :D_


	4. Chapter three

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What if things were different?**

_Chapter 3._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Ino's eighteenth birthday. Two weeks since she thinks she's pregnant. Two weeks since Sasuke kissed me.

I don't know why, but I have this horrible depressing feeling inside me ready to pop out make me into a very sad person, but for some reason it's just sitting there, somewhere far away in the back of my head preparing it's self like a lion ready to pounce.

Ino is pretty sure she is pregnant. She went through all the proof, she said she had met with Shikamaru the day after her birthday where they shared a little moment. She was to hungover to remember she hadn't taken her contraption pill, and far to scared to get the morning after pill. She only considered this when I found her throwing up in her luxury bathroom just before we were due to leave for school. It's been really hard for her to fess up to her parents, they've always spoilt her and paid for tuition when her grades failed but they were always so kind and caring she just couldn't disappoint them, I tried and tried to get her to tell them before it gets to late but every time she gets close she shuts herself up and runs away. If that might sound bad, the worst thing is Shikamaru doesn't know either. She said he'll leave her and blah blah blah, but I keep telling her that if he really loves her then he'll stay by her side, it's around that time she bursts into tears.

If that isn't already enough on my mind, Sasuke hasn't spoken to me since Ino's party! I have the vague impression he's avoiding me. Yet we'd promised to meet up at one point, the night of Ino's party, at first I thought I wouldn't take it to personally and just say he was still getting settled in and everything at school. I refuse to let him walk out of my life so suddenly! Even know I say that I'm probably far to shy to actually do anything about it. But still, we had a lot in common and I was able to make him laugh. He also kissed me _first_. That must mean something?

And of course, I have become more and more fond of Hinata Huuga in my physics class, ever since mine and Naruto's encounter we've been getting to know each other quite well. Hinata is very shy, shyer than me, and was finding it difficult making friends, Naruto had insisted she made my acquaintance. So now, since Ino's absence at school (She says she's to emotionally depressed to even set foot out of her bedroom) It's been Naruto, Hinata and me. We eat lunch, sometimes in a comfortable silence or in a loud roar of laughter, we say hello in the hallways and we even studied together. The thing about Naruto and Hinata is, they don't make you feel left out, yes they're a couple but they don't let you feel separated in any kind of way. All conversations are shared, as are jokes and stories. I must admit I prefer these two to Ino and Skikamaru. I hate myself for thinking that but Ino has always apologised politely and smiled kindly whenever she wanted me to leave. Hinata and Naruto actually enjoy my presence and make no sign of wanting me to leave them.

So between worrying for Ino, dreaming over Sasuke, and concentrating on keeping new friends, I feel mentally exhausted. It's a Saturday night and I'm not doing anything in particular, looking at the time and realising it was time to make dinner I descended from my small bedroom into the living room where I smiled at my Dad watching T.V and finally made it to the kitchen.  
The first thing I noticed when I opened the door is, there is no food, second I have no money.

"What's up?" My Dad asked getting a glass of water.

"Looks like we have nothing to eat." I said worried.

"Yeah...I'm sorry Sakura. Restaurant's been running really low lately." He said staring at the floor, his voice shaking.

"See, this is why I should get a job Dad. Just a little one, and not every day of course." I said rubbing his shoulder reassuringly.

He sighed. "I would say no, but I don't think we have much choice."

"It will be fine Dad. Trust me." A pang of guilt washed over me as I remembered lying about Ino's birthday.

I looked up at him and I could see that he was close to tears. I reached up and threw my arms around him and held him tight. I hate to see my Dad this upset, it reminds me far to much of when Mum left us, he was distraught and it took him four years to pull himself back together. If he were to become like he was back then, I would definitely not be able to cope for both of us.

* * *

"What about a dog groomer?" Asked Ino.

"No. I prefer cats."

"What about you listen to what my Mum said?" She asked innocently.

"Ino, I told you for the hundredth time that I am _not _borrowing money from you. Not _now _not _ever. _Okay?"I repeated sternly.

"Okay okay. I just don't get it. It really doesn't bother us." She said flipping through more pages of the local newspaper.

"Oh, here's a good one." She said pointing at the paper.

"Yeah?" I said looking up from my own.

"Yeah. It says: Looking for waiter or waitress, working hours can be discussed. Address-blah blah blah, 2000ryo a month. Okay, so maybe the pay isn't _all _that good but there is nothing else in this bloody paper you're aloud to apply for, according to your father of course."

"But if I wanted to work in a restaurant I may as well join my Dad."

"Yes but you can't afford to spend an hour bus ride every evening into town and back and _still _be able to study. Plus your father earns shit at that restaurant anyway." She said just like stating any other normal facts of life.

Just as I opened my mouth to defend my Dad she cut me off, "This restaurant is called: _"The Tigress" _That's so sexy. You should go there."

"I dunno. Where is it?" I said unsure.

"Just in town, not far. You could borrow my car if you like."

"What about you?"

"I'll take my Mum's, she barely drives it anyway." She said waving a hand dismissively.

"Are you sure?" I said my eyes widening.

"Yes. And it says you can go when ever you like between 8am and 10pm."

"Wow. I best tell my Dad then." I said getting up.

She nodded quietly. I could tell something was suddenly on her mind. I sat back down.

"What's up?" I asked warmly.

"What's up? nothing." She said as if I was suddenly stupid.

"Ino." I said firmly.

Her innocent look vanished and she was suddenly wary and scared. "I told Shikamaru." She blurted.

"What?!" I said, "But-when ?!"

"Today, this morning, he came over to see if my _flu _was getting better."

"What did he say?!" I almost shrieked.

"Shhh!" She looked at the door then back at me."He didn't say anything, then he blurted out that he had to go."

Tears overflew her eyes. "Sakura, what am I to do if he leaves me?"

"Aww Ino." I said wrapping my arms firmly round her shoulder whilst she sobbed quietly into my shoulder.

* * *

"I'm here for the ehm, waitress job." I said timidly.

"Oh great, please come along." The man excitedly took me into the kitchen of the restaurant.

It wasn't bad. Just a typical japanese style restaurent. Lots of colours, a few tables and chairs. It wasn't what I expected it to be, in fact it turned out a lot better. The people here are kind too, smiling and always polite.

The manager's name is Hishujubi, Jubi for short. He's in his late forty's, black hair with streaks of small grey hairs here and there, bright blue eyes and a very warm smile. He explained to me everything I need to know. We discussed my working hours, Wednesday till Saturday, Weekdays 6pm to 10pm. Satuday, 8am to 4pm. In all I'm very happy about this. I'll have time to study before work and if ever I wanted to go out on a Saturday night, it wasn't as if it was impossible.

Feeling extremely happy and proud of myself I made my way to leave. Just coming out of the kitchen doors I saw Sasuke coming into the restaurant. I caught my breath and my heart fluttered. Then I realised I was angry with him and started to get flushed. I wasn't sure whether to go over to him or not? He's coming towards the kitchen, he hasn't seen me yet, why is he coming this way? I stared at him blankly, waiting for him to acknowledge me. His head snapped up quickly, and our eyes met. He was only halfway across the restaurant. We just looked at each other. I felt reluctant to be the first to look away, so I intensified my gaze, then I felt myself blush.

"Sasuke!" Jubi called from the kitchens. "We got a new waitress! Maybe you can show me those romantic skills you don't have." He said chuckling.

He didn't look disturbed at all by what Jubi was saying, I for certain was. Deciding that Sasuke was a total dick and would come to me if there really is something between us, I sighed and headed for the door. Passing him, our shoulders almost touched, I could smell his men's perfume. It took all I could to not bite him, and slap him of course.

As I stepped outside I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see him heading into the kitchen. Did I really mean that little to him? I rushed home and stumbled into bed where I cried myself silently to sleep.

* * *

_Sorry people, I'm trying to get back into the routine of updating at the moment xD  
Please review xx_


	5. Chapter four

.

.

.

**What if things were different?**

_Chapter four._

.

.

_._

_'Obviously he works at The Tigress too. I don't see any other reason for him going into the kitchen. Or maybe he was applying for the job too? In that case, too bad I got it first.' _My smile vanished as I thought back to when we were at the beach, and a sudden pain overwhelmed my chest. _'Besides, Jubi seemed very familiar with him' _

A few minutes later I forced myself out of bed and into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror my reflection showed me someone completely unfamiliar. The girl's hair was knotted and greasy, her eyes swollen and incredibly red. It took me a while to realise it was in fact myself. Sighing, I turned the shower on, undressed and stepped under the warm water. For a moment I was convinced that everything was fine. That my best friend wasn't worried about being dumped by her boyfriend because she's pregnant, and that my almost first love is actually a total asshole. But stepping out of the shower and wrapping myself in a towel I realised that lying to myself will not make things better.

* * *

"Soo, tell me about it? Is it good? Is your boss nice?" My Dad asked as I sat down next to him on the sofa.

Brushing a hand through my now soft hair I answered, "Sure, he's nice. The pays alright, better than yours. I work Mondays till Saturdays."

"That's far too long Sakura!" He protested, "We said three days."

"I know, but Dad, we don't have a choice. Besides, it doesn't bother me." I said ignoring the sudden pain growing in my head.

He sighed, "I hate this." He mumbled not looking at me, "Ever since your Mum left everything's been going downhill."

"Oh Dad, that's not true. And how can you think of her at a time like this? What has this got anything to do with her?" I said growing irritated.

"I...I don't know. Never mind. Go," He said flapping a hand in front of me, "Get out a bit." He said smiling.

But I knew it was fake. I hurt him. But I just didn't have the energy to try and make things better. So I got up and left the house. Pushing the guilt of upsetting my Dad aside, I decided on heading to Ino's house.

Arriving in front of her doorstep ten minutes later, I opened it and entered the luxurious house closing the door behind me.

"Hello Sakura." Mrs. Yamanaka greeted me warmly.

"Hey. How's Ino today?" I asked.

She sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with her. I heard her crying last night but she wouldn't open up to me at all. Do you know what's wrong with her?" She asked, a deep worried expression carved on her usual kind features.

Considering her question, I answered, "I do know. But it's not my story to tell. Don't worry, when the time comes she will tell you eventually." I said as reassuringly as I could.

"Right." She said, the worried look still set on her face, "She's in her bedroom." She said before setting off towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." I said whilst climbing the long spiral staircase towards the upper floor and into Ino's bedroom.

I opened the door to see her on her bed reading a book. I closed the door quietly and went to sit down next to her.

"Hey." She said, eyes still glued to her book.

"Hey, what you reading?" I asked curious.

She paused and thought about it, then showed me the front cover.

"Teenage Mums," I read, "Cool, is it any good?"

"Well, not entirely, it says a lot of stuff about when the baby is already born. But, there was something quite interesting..." She trailed off, fingering the corner of the book.

"What was that?" I asked almost worried.

"Well, there was this stuff about, you know, adoption and things." She said not daring to look me in the eye.

I was quite shocked that she's actually considering this. But, for repsect of my best friend, I asked, "And what do you think about it?"

She still wouldn't look at me, "I think it's a good idea. I mean, you can give up babys to parents who can't have their own, you know? I mean, I never wanted this baby, but I got it anyway, there are some parents who want children yet can't have any."

Ino becoming pregnant has really changed her. I can tell she looks at life so much differently right now. And I'm glad she's managed to mature somehow, but unfortunately she had to the hard way.

After a short silence I said, "Ino that's great. I think it's very responsable." I smiled.

"Thanks." She said finally grinning up at me.

"So, you're not going for an abortion?" I asked just to make sure.

Again she paused to think about it, after a few minutes she said, "Having read what it said about adoption kind of made me change my mind. So, no, I'm not going to have an abortion."

"Wait, have you even taken a test yet?"

She pointed to her bedside table where a small blue pregnancy test was laid. I went over to it and looked at the results. It was faint, but I could just make out the little plus sign.

I went back over to Ino, and smiled as warmly as I could, "You need to tell your parents. Your Mum is worried about you."

She sighed, "I know. I'm crying all the time and I don't quite know why. But I was planning on telling them tonight."

I nodded, "It will be okay," I said squeezing her shoulder, "And Shikamaru?" I asked softly.

"He's coming round tonight too. He wants to be with me whilst we tell both our parents. His parents are coming round too." She said slightly nervously.

"See! You got all worked up for nothing."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "Yeah."

After that we talked about a lot of things, adoption, Shikamaru, my new job and then she suddenly rememebered something.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot, it's been so stressful lately I haven't been able to ask you, how are things going with Sasuke?"

And then it was my turn to burst into tears. I told her everything, from the day at the beach to last night at the restaurent.

"What a-"

"Don't." I stopped her.

"But he's-"

"Ino."

"Ugh!" She groaned.

"I know. I really thought we had something. Unfortunately, I was wrong." I said sadly.

It was already nearing 5 pm, we hugged and wished each other good luck.

Walking back to my house I decided to go a little slower than usual, it's such a nice day it's hard to think that everything isn't as perfect as this feeling of the sun shining beautifully along my face. It's times like this that I can pretend that everything is fine, that I have no worry nor any problems. And it's there where I smile.

Nearing closer to my house I could hear ambulance sirens and people murmuring. Curious I started to run, but I stopped dead as I saw that whatever was wrong was infront of my house.

"Sakura! Sakura Haruno?" A police officer called out.

I swallowed, I hope this has nothing to do with my Dad. "Yes," I croaked, "It's me."

I rushed over to the man, and just as I neared him the ambulance rushed off, sirens still screaching.

"What is it?" I panicked.

"Haruno Sakura, you're father has had a heart attack. As you saw, he has just departed to the hospital, would you like my to take you?" He asked with utter seriousness.

But I couldn't say anything. All I could think of was that I wanted him to be okay. I _needed _him to be okay.

"Miss? Come on." He said softly whilst pushing me towards the passenger seat of his small police car.

I was motionless, I couldn't do anything. I went over our last conversation and hated myself for not turning back round and giving him a hug. I was so mean and now maybe that will be the last thing I ever said to my Dad.

"Here you go." The officer said giving me a tissue.

We were well on the road already and I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

"I want to say it will be fine, but I'm no liar. Maybe he'll be fine. Maybe he wont. Just keep hoping he will be and maybe you're wishes will come true. I really am sorry kid."

I sniffled and rubbed my eyes with the tissue.

"Do you want to know...?" He trailed off unsure.

I nodded.

"Okay, well around four fourty-five PM he called for an ambulance saying he was having extreme difficulty breathing. When the ambulance arrived he was in the middle of his heart attack. We put him in the ambulance and readyied him for the hospital, thats when you arrived."

If only I had gone faster I could have been there for him. If only I didn't say those harsh things earlyer he would be fine right now. If only....if only...

"We're almost there." He said turning left towards the hospital.

It took a lot to get out of the car, my legs were stiff and I was fighting against the will to just lie on the floor. But eventually the officer helped me out and we rushed through the main doors of the hospital.

* * *

_An hour and a half later._

"Shh, it will be okay."

I couldn't bring myself to call Ino when she was probably going through all the details of adoption with her and Shikamaru's parents. So instead I called Naruto.

"Hinata, can you get me another tissue please?" He asked seriously to his girl-firend.

I heard the noise of rumbling through a bag then a few seconds later Naruto was again wiping away the tears that just didn't seem to stop falling down my face.

My Dad has gone. He's never coming back. And yet again a horrible scream left my lips.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think :)_


	6. Chapter five

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What if things were different?**

Chapter 5.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Was my birthday the 16th (Woo!!, finally 16 !! ) So I haven't updated in a little while...sorry, enjoy this chapter (:  
Oh and, I made a mistake in the last chapter, when Sakura was talking with her Dad, she said she worked Mondays till Saturdays, I meant Wednesdays, not Mondays._

* * *

It's times like this that you actually ask yourself if your life is worth anything. Times like this you realise what you did wrong and what you should've done to make things right. It's always after the worst that you figure out what was suppose to be done, because you're just always that little bit too late.

When I was finally home, I asked to be left alone. I know that Naruto and Hinata didn't like my decision but I wanted to grieve alone.

Lying down on his bed were his smell still lingers in the bed sheets, I shut myself down. I block every sound out and just focus on nothing.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, it was already ten thirty AM. I'm late for school, but I don't care, just this once, I really couldn't care less. As I descend the narrow staircase to the Small empty living room the first thing that stings is the absence of the smell of breakfast. The cheap pancakes with melted butter and jam. Just the smile on his face, the tint of happiness in his eyes.

It's then that I realise this is just all too much for me. I need someone to talk to, I need Ino, or Hinata, or even Naruto. But deep down, I know the best person for this situation. Sasuke had lost his parents. But Sasuke had thrown me away, just like the dirt on his shoes.

I was on the verge of an emotional break down when I heard the doorbell. For some reason this pang of hope exploded inside me, like maybe they got it all wrong, like maybe he was actually fine and I was about to find him at the doorstep with his arms wide open ready for me.

But as I opened the door it was not my Dad.

"Oh my god come here!" Ino shouted pulling me close where she wrapped her arms around me.

I don't know whether it was from the sudden shock that I realised that it infact wasn't my father, or whether Ino was just squeezing me too hard, I fell. Like, my legs had suddenly gone numb. Ino caught me mid-fall.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" She said panicking.

Lightly I pushed her hands away from me and let myself sit on the floor where I looked up at her, "He's not coming back is he?"

It took a few moments for her to realise what I meant, when the confusion turned into realisation, her eyes gleamed as she held back tears.

"No," She said, "He's not coming back."

Yet again I felt that little pang of hope, that just maybe she would say that everything is fine and that he'll be back, but no, he's not coming back.

I looked up at her, bending slightly so that she could see my face, and I suddenly had the memory of my mother leaving. That night she came into my room where I was sat on the floor playing with my toys, and bent over and kissed my for head then just left.

And that's all it took for me to become a miserable wreck.

Ino stayed the whole day. She comforted me as we both cried on the old worn sofa that my Dad liked so much. She cooked me lunch which we ate in silence. A few hours later we were back on the couch with the TV on, but we both knew neither of us was actually watching it.

All day I had tried to ask her about the whole telling her parents she's pregnant thing, but every time I tried to open my mouth, I couldn't speak, I felt like I was betraying my father by thinking of something else other than him.

* * *

"Sakura," She said sternly, "You _have to _eat."

"I'm not hungry! I'll eat a little later okay?" I said irritated.

"Sakura," She repeated in a very tired voice, as if she'd said this a hundred times already, "Just eat _something_."

Okay, so I wasn't starving myself, I had just lost my appetite lately. It's been a month since my Dad died, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and even Shikamaru have been helping me get through this.

It's still hard, it gets the better of me sometimes, but I've always someones shoulder to cry on, which I appreciate dearly.

"I swear, if you weren't my best friend, I would throttle you right now." She said widening her eyes at me.

Despite myself, I smiled, Like a child did to their parent after being let off for some sort of misbehaviour.

"Wow, it's been a while since we saw that on your face." Naruto said, shutting the front door behind him.

Ever since my Dad's passing, the lot have just been passing through so regularly they stopped knocking and just let themselves in.

"I'm telling you Naruto, I feel sorry for the baby right now, she says she won't throttle me because I'm her best friend."

"Hey, you!" She said nudging my arm.

Watching them two laugh, made me realise I still had things to keep hold of, and certainly didn't want to let go of.

"Like I said, if it doesn't pass two months, we will all know why." Naruto said pointing at Ino accusingly.

"Right, that's it, if you two don't shut up, I'm making you both hold my hand when I give birth."

"Ugh." Naruto grimaced.

"I think I'll pass on that one." I said getting up from the table and putting my plate, that was still full of food, on the counter top next to the sink.

"One sec, I'll be right back." I said starting up the stairs where I headed for the bathroom.

I don't know what I would do without them, it seemed weird imagining my life not knowing them.

As I washed my hands I could hear the soft sound of muffled voices. I opened the door just a crack and heard their conversation.

"She's not getting any better is she?" I head Naruto say.

Ino hesitated, then sighed, "She is, I mean, mentally she's doing well. But physically, she just won't eat! I don't get it, she seems fine to me!" Ino said frustrated.

"I saw her this morning, when she got out the shower. It...really shocked me." She said more quietly.

I wrapped my arms around myself defensively, because honestly I didn't know what was wrong with me. I just can't find the will to eat. Sometimes Ino would leave out food, and I'd have to be careful as to not put it in the bin because she always checks. I feel bad about it, but I know it's no big deal, I will come around eventually.

As I came down the stairs, I noticed Naruto patting Ino on the back as she rubbed her forehead tiredly, and I immediately felt like...well shit really.

When they saw me, they both quickly pretended as if they were just having a normal chat, I was about to apologise when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Naruto had grabbed the phone before I could.

"Oh, well, yes of course." He held the phone up in front of me, "Your boss." He said.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Sakura. I know this is probably not a good time, but we are short on staff, and I really do need to know whether you will be joining us or not."

The truth is, I hadn't gone to work once since my Dad's passing.

"Yes I am sorry about that, I was actually going to ring to say that I infact will be coming tomorrow."

"Really?!" He said delighted.

"Yes." I laughed.

"Okay, well see you then."

"Bye." I said ready to put the phone back down.

"Oh wait, Sakura?"

I put the phone back to my ear, "Yes?"

"I am sorry for your father. I'm not a heartless bastard calling because I want some cash."

"Thanks, it's okay." I said softly.

"Right, okay then. Bye."

"Bye." I said finally putting the phone down.

I will finally start my first day at the restaurant tomorrow. I'll even go to school.

"So you're coming to school?" Naruto said sitting down on the dining chair where looked at me seriously.

Sighing, I said, "Yes. I think I am perfectly capable now."

"I'll come pick you up," He started, "Seeing as your best friend rarely goes anymore." He teased.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm looking out for my best friend, _and _you can talk! Why aren't you at school?" She said her back to us, washing the dishes.

I went over next to her where I dried the plates and glasses.

"Ugh, I have a maths test this afternoon. I wanted to chill out before I fail." He said grimacing.

Ino and I both rolled our eyes.

* * *

The next day I woke up, washed, dressed skipped breakfast and sat outside on my doorstep waiting for Naruto. It was amazing that I hadn't thought about Sasuke in such a long time. I wonder how he's doing? Yeah, maybe he totally blew me off, was a total prick, but I think after all this, I'd be ready to forgive him. But that's if he made the first step.

A few minutes later, I heard Naruto pull in on the street in front of my house.

"Oh look at you, need a ride?" He teased.

I just rolled my eyes and sat in the passenger seat. As I put the my seat belt on, I noticed we weren't moving.

"Are you sure about this?" He said once I'd finally settled in.

"Yes." I almost forced out.

"Well even if you weren't, it's too late now anyway." He said stepping on the accelerator.

I laughed.

"Ino wanted me to ask you, by the way, ehh...if you had breakfast." He said slightly nervous.

"Yes I did. Why do you look so scared?" I laughed some more.

"Never mind. SO, after school, I'll drop you and Hinata off, maybe hang around a while, then I'll drive you to The tigress. How does that sound?"

"Awful. I can get a bus Naruto, you're not my chaufeur." I said matter of factly.

"I know. But I am your friend."

A smile reached my lips without me really noticing.


	7. Chapter six

**What if things were different?**

_Chapter 6._

**

* * *

**

_I know this is late. I'm VERY sorry. I've been on holiday and was stuck with what to write in this chapter, now that I'm content with it, here you are!  
(Thanks for reviews!!!!)_

* * *

It wasn't as easy as I would have liked it to be. In the halls as I went from class to class all I could hear was: "That's the girl who's Dad died." Or "I bet her grades are gunna drop" etc. I ignored it, but still, sometimes, it would hit a nerve.

At lunch, I found Hinata sat quietly at a table at the far end of the cafeteria. Smiling, I sat down next to her.

"How are you?" She asked politely.

"Good. You?"

She nodded, then something behind me caught her eye.

I turned around to see Naruto talking to a tall dark haired boy I'd never seen before. Squinting my eyes to get a better look I realised he was talking with Sasuke. It was the first time I actually saw him at school, and that's probably why I didn't recognise him at first.

They seemed to be discussing something serious, then Naruto smiled and nodded towards us. Sasuke slowly turned his head, and looked directly at me. For a moment our eyes met, he didn't look uncomfortable, or upset to see me. He was wearing a dark hoodie and jeans. It was annoying how something so simple looked so beautiful. Turning back to Naruto he said something, Naruto shrugged, then Sasuke walked off to another table too far away for me to see who he was sitting with.

Once Naruto finally go to our table, giving Hinata a small peck on the cheek, where she blushed a slight shade of pink and immediately concentrated on eating her sandwich I asked,

"Why were you talking to Sasuke?" It came out a bit harsher than I realised so I cleared my throat, "I mean, are you two friends?" I asked more nicely.

"Well, we've been paired together in biology, I thought maybe he'd like to eat with us." He said casually.

"And he said no?" I already knew the answer but I felt the need to clarify.

"Yeah. Do you know him or something? Wait, that day, I remember..." He trailed off, looking at me confused.

"Oh. Yeah I...knew him." I said quickly, not wanting to go into details.

"Sasuke," Hinata started, "I heard he does some serious stuff outside of school."

"Like what?" I asked, curious.

"Oh I don't know, but I was told that he was in some really ugly fights back where he use to live." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yeah, but I don't know if it's true..." She shrugged, and I could tell this conversation was over.

* * *

All afternoon all I could think of was Sasuke. I wondered whether he really did get into some bad fights, and if he ever got hurt... It was so frustrating knowing we shared something and he threw it all away. And of course there was the fact that I was going to be working at the same place as him. Will it just end like this? Will we never be friends? I guess I'll find out tonight.

With a sigh I turned towards Madame Héritier and tried to concentrate on what she was blabbering on about in French.

* * *

"Isn't that Sasuke?"

I looked over at the entrance to The tigress. And sure enough, Sasuke was just opening the door before he disappeared inside.

"Looks like it." I tried to say as casually as I could manage.

"Well, I'll come pick you up at ten okay?" Naruto said starting the engine to his car.

"Yeah, see you later." I said getting out of the car and shutting the door behind me.

As I made my way across the parking lot to the restaurant I heard Naruto shout "Good luck!!!!" before the street went silent again. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to the restaurant and stepped inside.

I couldn't believe it. It was already buzzing with people! Straight away Jubi saw my stranded/confused/Scared expression and rushed over to me.

"Hey Sakura! Glad you could make it! Now, Put your things through there," He pointed to a small dark door just right to the kitchen with "Staff Only" sign on it, "In there you'll find a Tigress t-shirt," He paused to look me up and down, "It may be to big but it'll have to do for now."

"Ok.." I said as he pushed me towards the door.

"Five minutes max! ok?" It wasn't much of a question as he rushed over to a table leaving me alone before I could answer.

I went through the door to find a small box kind of room with 5 or 6 pegs hanging on each wall. Most of them had coats and handbags hung on them already. I went up to the peg that had a Tigress t-shirt hanging on it, guessing it was mine, I pulled my white shirt off and put the other one on. It was in fact a little too big. But It wasn't uncomfortable.

When I went back into the restaurant there was a girl, probably a little older than me, smiling at me.

"Sakura right?" She said cheerfully.

As she smiled I could see how her brown hazel eyes seemed to twinkle in the bright restaurant light.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I'm Tenten, Jubi told me I needed to show you around and tell you what to do and stuff, it's easy really once you get into the whole routine thing."

I smiled, more to myself, she seemed like a nice person.

"So tonight there are four of us, Me, you, Karin," She pointed to a tall redhead getting orders from a family consisting of three kids, she had a horribly annoyed expression on her face, "And Sasuke." She said pointing to his tall dark manly form carrying a tray of drinks to a nearby table.

"Pretty quiet he is, but he's quite funny when he wants to be." She said smiling, "So, anyway..."

She explained to me where the dishes that needed to be taken off to which table were and where the dirty dishes went. How each table had a number from 1 to 20, and where extra menus were. Even know I was listening, I couldn't get the fact that Sasuke hadn't even glanced at me once.

"Well, look, go get them a table!" She said half an hour later pointing to an old couple that just walked throught the door.

"Right." I said nervously.

I sat them down at a table for two and gave them menus, helped around a little by clearing away empty drinks, then came back to take there orders. Ripping the small sheet of white paper from the little notebook Tenten had given me and went into the kitchen and stuck it on the wall with the rest of the orders.

Feeling pleased with myself I went to walk out of the kitchen when the door suddenly opened and Karin stomped right into me.

"Watch out idiot." She said viciously.

I blushed and rushed outside.

"Yeah, she usually gets like that when there's someone prettier than her in the same room." Tenten said glaring at Karins back.

My eyes widened and yet again I felt my face burn.

"So, yeah you did good! I'm gunna go and get on with my job now, if you need me, just call." She said grinning before rushing off.

I stood there for a few seconds panicking, but quickly recovered and went over to a table that required assistance.

* * *

"Well done kids, busy night that was, I ain't promising tomorrow a'll be any different, anyway, get out, the lot of you."

Everyone chuckled, apart from Karin who'd left the minute she had finished. I turned towards Tenten who was currently talking to Sasuke.

"...And well I don't know really, I'll have to listen to it again." She said.

"You can hold on to it for as long as you want, but I'm just saying, Smashing Pumpkins is the best." Sasuke said grinning.

"Hmm, alright, well night Sasuke." Tenten said turning in my direction.

I busied myself by flicking away nonexistent dirt on my shirt.

"Right, I have to say Sakura, you did great today," She turned around to find Sasuke putting his coat on, "Didn't she Sasuke?"

"Yeah," He said looking straight at me, "She did."

I blushed, "Thanks."

We headed outside where I found Naruto leaning against his car smiling.

"Hey Sasuke!" He called.

The two boys started to chat whilst Tenten and I said our goodbyes.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Sakura."

"Yeah, tomorrow." I smiled.

I nervously made my way towards the two boys where they were talking about something for their biology project.

"Okay, we'll do it like that then," Naruto concluded, "You need a ride?"

"Nah, I don't live far from here. Thanks anyway." He turned and almost knocked me over hadn't he grabbed my arms.

"Sorry!" I blurted quickly.

"It's fine," He let go, "I didn't see you."

There was slight silence, both of us not knowing what to say. He ran a hand through his hair, looking behind me he said, "I'm gunna go, see you tomorrow."

"Okay, um, bye."

As he walked away I met Naruto's raised eye brows and confused gaze.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" I said climbing into the passenger seat.

"_What was what_," He mimicked, "You know what it was."

"What?!" I said frustrated.

He grinned. For some reason it made me laugh.

"Just get me home idiot."

"Suuuuure."

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window, probably with the same stupid grin Naruto had a few seconds ago.


	8. Chapter seven

**What if things were different?**

_Chapter 7._

* * *

__

Gosh wow, thank you to everyone adding this story to their favourites! Please enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

"Come on Sakura, make a wish!"

Wishing for new Rollerblades I blew out the nine candles that stuck out of my bright pink birthday cake. Seconds later clapping, cheers, and even tears, followed. I looked up at the large crowd that was gathered around me, Ino, my best friend, Dad, the only man for me, and...mum. She was all teary eyed and smiling that smile that I just loved. Her dark blue eyes sparkling, her long pink hair tied up high in a pony tail. At that moment precisely I thought to myself: I love you more than anything.

Waking up sweating and panting, and a grave yearning for my mothers arms, I got up and threw my cheep bedside lamp across the room. The bulb shattered into tiny pieces while the rest just seemed to snap in half. Looking at it, I think: _Who's going to clean that up? _

After looking at the mess I made for a few minutes I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. Ignoring the broken lamp completely I headed downstairs and drank some orange juice. Sitting at the table I think back to my dream. Why was I thinking about my mother now?

I remember that day, my ninth birthday. The day my mother left us. Throughout the day she was her usual loving kind self, she got me a necklace and little red shoes. She smiled for the photos and she laughed when it was necessary. But that night, when I went to bed, my mother confessed her unfaithfulness.

"I can't anymore, I'm sorry, but I'm in love with him." She had said to my Dad.

Hearing this I got up and put my ear to my door, already holding back tears.

"Why now? Why tell me this now Annika? It's Sakura's birthday!" I heard my father yell.

"I know," She said, I couldn't see but I could tell she was crying, "I'm going to leave. And it has to be tonight. That is why."

At that moment then, I heard my heart crack. Not just once, but into tiny little pieces. Getting up, I opened my door and rushed into their bedroom.

"What did you just say?" I croaked.

They were stood there, about 3 metres apart, my mother red eyed and sniffling, my Dad pale with rage.

"What," I said more loudly, "Did you just say?!"

My Dad looked at my mother expectantly. Urging her to tell me.

"Sakura honey," She started, smiling, "Mummy and Daddy don't love each other anymore-"

"Tell her the _truth _Annika. I will not have my daughter think any of this is my fault." My dad said sternly.

She swallowed. More tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm in love with somebody else. I can't stay here anymore." Her voice was shaking.

This time tears fell down my face.

"So go." I whispered.

She looked at me, hurt and shocked.

"Honey, I can't come back."

If it was possible, something in my chest cracked again.

"So _go._" I repeated.

"Sakura..." My dad warned.

"GO!" I screamed, "You act like you're sad, and that you don't want to leave, yet you will! So what are you waiting for? If you really cared, you wouldn't be saying _any _of this right now!"

Breathing heavily, I thought to myself, _she does care, she won't leave, she can't. _But she proved me wrong by grabbing two large bags and taking one more glance at us, as if to say goodbye, then she rushed down the stairs where she disappeared out the door. For a few minutes we just stood there, not believing what just happened.

I remember how with the passing weeks I believed she'd come back. I really did believe. Then my Dad, quiet and broken, decided to move. When we did, my mother was forgotten alongside the house we left behind.

Suddenly the sound of Naruto's car beeping outside made me shake my head, as if to forget what I just relived, and grab my bag and head outside.

"_Buenos dias seniorita._" He greeted.

"Hey Naruto." I said sitting down next to him.

"Off to paradise we go!" He said before driving off towards school.

* * *

After my first day at the restaurant I found a message from Ino on my answering machine, she said that she hoped everything went well and that she's really proud of me, and that she'd come see me today after school. Thinking back to Ino's 18th birthday I realise how much being pregnant can change you. She's always worrying about me, smiling when she makes somebody else happy, laughing all the time. It must be stressful for her yet she's grown up so much. It's hard to think that only a few months ago she'd be out getting drunk every Saturday night. She's definitely still the same in my eyes though, she's always been there for me, and now more than ever. Her family are currently paying for the bills at my house, which I mustn't forget to tell them to stop once I get enough money from The Tigress.

"Sakura!" Madame Héritier scolded in her oh so horrible French accent, "Translate _Je dois écouter en classe pour devenir intelligente._"

"I must listen during class to become intelligent."

The class chuckled, behind me I heard someone say that I already am intelligent. Curious I turned round to see who it was.

I was expecting someone I didn't know, or that the person who said it was just joking around laughing with his friends, but never did I expect to see Sasuke. My eyes widened and I snapped my head back round to focus on the notebook lying on my desk. Since when was he in my French class?! What the hell?!

A few minutes later a small scrunched up piece of paper landed on top of my notebook. My heart thumping wildly in my rib cage I descretely unfolded it.

_You seem surprised to see me. _

I almost screamed out loud. Of course I'm surprised you idiot!

_Well, yes. You weren't in this class before._

I writ and threw it over my shoulder whilst Madame Hériter had her attention elsewhere.

I can't believe it. Why is he talking to me now? It's not even talking, it's passing notes for god's sake.

_I am as of today. I switched Spanish for French._

Was his reply.

_Oh and of course because well, I don't know, you've been avoiding me for, how long now? A little over a month now? _

Obviously that is what I would have wanted to ask, instead, I writ:

_Why?_

_Because I prefer French. And also because I knew you were in this class._

That also, was definitely not what I expected. Lost for words, I writ:

_Why now?_

I didn't get to see his answer as Madame Héritier started giving out exercise sheets. All the while trying to complete the sheet I was itching to find out what his answer would be. When the bell rang I couldn't take it anymore. Gathering my things as fast as I could I turned round to see the scrunched up piece of paper left on his desk, but not him. Quickly searching the room I just caught him leaving the classroom.

I picked up the piece of paper, thinking he'd left it there on purpose and held it in my hand as I made my way to my next class. Once seated and the teachers back turned, I unfolded the little piece of paper once again to find:

_I'm sorry.  
P.S, see you tonight._

What? Does this mean he'll stop ignoring me? The corners of my mouth turned up almost immediately. Okay, so maybe it doesn't really answer my question, but maybe he plans on telling me tonight at The Tigress? I presume that's what he means by "See you tonight."

Guess I'll have to wait and find out. Silently I hummed to myself.


	9. Chapter eight

**What if things were different?**

_Chapter 8._

* * *

_Thank you for reviews! This is late I know, I kept writing like a little bit every day or so, then deleting it all and starting again, now that I'm happy with this chapter, please enjoy :)_

* * *

It was ridiculous how nervous I was. I almost changed my shirt three times before realising I had to wear the special Tigress t-shirt.

Looking out the open window of Naruto's car I breathed in the fresh summery air, trying to calm down.

"How is Bioligy going?" I asked Naruto a few minutes later. He'd been quiet the whole drive up until now. Which is strange coming from the usual energetic blond.

"Fine. Well, I don't understand anything, Sasuke doesn't seem to mind doing all the work." He winked, and I noticed the smile that followed was forced.

I rolled my eyes, "How is he? Eh, Sasuke, that is."

A mischievous smile spread across his face, "Fine."

"Good," I said quickly, "And Hinata?"

His smiled disappeared suddenly and I saw a flash of sadness cross his face quickly.

"She's fine." He said casually.

I noticed how his hands tightened on the wheel and his shoulders tensed. For a moment I was shocked to see him not his usual playfull happy self.

"Just...fine." I said softly.

He swallowed, then nodded. Obviously something was wrong but I didn't sense anything abnormal between the two at lunch today.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked, searching for his bright blue eyes that looked straight on at the road - avoiding me.

He sighed. And this time he didn't hide his sadness. I could see something was definitely wrong.

"Later. We're here."

I hadn't realised we'd arrived, I was so intent on trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Okay," I said, not wanting to force him to talk about something he wasn't ready to discuss. I touched his hand softly, "Whatever it is, you're strong. And you will be fine." With that I climbed out and headed toward the Tigress.

And that's when the nervousness rushed back. Naruto's upset. Sasuke seems to have suddenly changed. What the hell is going on? Mentally screaming, I opened the restaurant door.

It seemed I was a little early. Only Karin was there. She was arranging the chairs and tables. Slowly, and nervously, I walked up to her.

"Can I help with anything?" I asked politely.

Her head snapped up to look at me. She just stared at me. Really looking at me. That's when I remembered Tenten's angered voice, _Yeah, she usually gets like that when there's someone prettier than her in the same room. _She was still looking at me. I wanted to stare right back at her. But I didn't want her to hate me. Flushed, I looked away.

"Think your so much better than everyone else." She muttered before heading towards the kitchen.

I blinked. I tried very hard to think what I had done to make her think that way about me, but couldn't find anything. The door opened then. Tenten walked in grinning.

"Look," She said, "at this."

She handed me a piece of paper. First thing I saw was the large A written at the top in thick red pen. I looked at her, she was grinning like Naruto often did.

"Read it, go on!" She urged.

Reading the piece of paper, I saw it was an article about a few nightclubs that had opened up in town. It looked very professional and was brillantly writ.

"Wow Tenten. This is really good." I said handing it back. "You're studying journalisme?"

"Yup. My second year now." She said tucking the piece of paper neatly into her bag.

"Well I'm happy for you." I said smiling.

For the first time I saw her blush.

"Yeah yeah. Thanks. Let's get to work." She said winking.

We started laying the tables with Karin wondering around behind us with some sort of evil aura surrounding her. It was almost amusing seeing her like that, but I never laughed. Well tried not to. Tenten kept pulling faces at Karin whenever her back was turned which made is quite difficult.

Jubi appeared then, coming out of a door near the small coat room holding numerous sheets of paper. As he noticed us, he smiled, his ocean like eyes brightening.

"Hey Mr. J." Tenten greeted.

"Hey you lot," He looked at his watch, "Where the hell are the others?"

As if on time, outside faint voices could be heard.

"You asshole, you should have let me drive." Said one voice.

"No way! I just got the damn car, only I drive the Lee-mobile." Said another voice, slightly louder now as they approached the restaurant.

I looked at Tenten who was rolling her eyes.

"Idiot," The door opened, revealing Sasuke glaring at a tall dark haired guy in tight green trousers and reasonably thick eye brows, "Don't call it tha-" Sasuke looked up to see all eyes on him.

Lifting one eye brow, he said, "Who names their car after them self?"

The thick eye brow boy stepped in then, shutting the door behind him, "I think it's a great name." He said smiling.

"Please. Lee, it's totally the worst." Tenten said laughing.

"Lee-mobile? Well, that's...different. Anyway, get to work, we open in five." Jubi said before going off back into the coat room.

"What does he do in there?" I whispered to Tenten as the boys got prepared.

"Oh, there's another door in there, it's hidden quite well. It's his office."

Just then, two older men entered smiling. I recognised them as the chefs.

"Right." Was all I said as I saw Sasuke frown in concentration at the reservation list. Even his eye brows were perfect.

As if sensing my staring, he looked up. "Oh," He said, "Hey."

I blushed, "Hey." He went back to checking the reservation book.

I swallowed, and made myself busy sorting out menus onto tables. A few minutes later people started to arrive, pushing down, hard, on my nervousness for Sasuke, I put on a smile and got to work.

* * *

Only two hours in and the place was full of people. I was either taking orders whilst carrying numerous dishes and trying not to step on feet or spill anything. Holding two reasonably heavy trays I made my way to the kitchen, constantly look down then in front. Just as I almost got to the kitchen doors, I stumbled, almost spilling everything on Sasuke as he came out of the two metal doors. Luckily he steadied the trays just before they fell.

"Sorry!" I said embarrassed. I could already feel my cheeks getting hotter.

"It's okay."

It was sort of awkward then. I was a lot shorter than Sasuke, and I couldn't bring myself to lift my head up and actually look at him.

"Maybe you should look where you're going before you stumble into people." That all too familiar sharp voice said from behind me, "Also, if you could get out the way, that would be great."

"Karin." Sasuke said, almost sternly.

I moved forward then, passing Sasuke and entering the kitchen, whatever Karin said in response, I didn't hear.

Putting everything away, I took a few seconds to relax a little. Just as I decided to leave I saw Karin walk up to me. She had a mean look in her eye and something told me she wasn't going to apologise.

"Look, _Sakura_," She said my name as if it were poison in her mouth, "Sasuke is _my _boyfriend. I've known him much longer than you, so stop this pathetic act of yours and leave him alone." She crossed her arms sternly against her chest.

Instead of feeling sad, betrayed, hurt? I felt angry. For just once I felt angry. And I left. Pushing hard against Karin I made my way throughthe Kitchen and into the restaurant. Tenten, noticing my abnormal behaviour jumped in front of me.

"What's wrong Sakura?" She said frowning.

"I can't take it anymore. I've had enough. I quit."

"What? Wh-"

Suddenly feeling that familiar sting in my eyes I rushed to the door, everyone staring at me, including Sasuke, and left. Is that why he'd been ignoring me all this time? That night, was he just looking for some fun? Did he just use me? Karin is probably older than Sasuke and I've never actually seen them together but it makes sense. Why else would he just pretend I didn't exist?

"Sakura!" Someone shouted.

I hadn't noticed but I was walking fast, and in a direction I had no idea went.

Turning round I saw Sasuke jogging up to me. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"Sakura, I don't know what Karin told you but it's not what you think." He said, panting.

"What should I think then?" I exploded, "All this time you've ignored me and all of a sudden you come back to me, as if I were some sort of toy! I'm sure you know what happened to my father, trying to get to me when I've finally come round? I'm not interested in you anymore Sasuke. You're just like everyone else." Tears fell down my cheeks, I cursed wiping them away and taking a sharp turn left down a another street.

"No." He sounded angry, "It's not like that. It's not like that at all! It's more difficult than that, you don't know the whole story. I'm sorry for your Dad! I know how it feels to lose someone who was close to you! Knowing that, I would never _dream _of taking advantage of you Sakura. And you're not a toy to me, you're so much more."

I stopped, I was a little in front of him, my back facing him.

"Then tell me the whole story, _tell me_." I whispered.

"Karin. She _was _my girlfriend. I've known her since I was five."


	10. Chapter nine

**What if things were different?**

_Chapter 9._

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reviews ! :D

* * *

"My mother, and Karin's mother were childhood friends. When I was little, I spent most of my time with Karin. We pretty much grew up together," He sighed, whilst running a hand through his hair, "Then, when we were fifteen Karin confessed to me. I said yes of course. We'd known eahtoher for years and even if at the time I wouldn't say I loved her, I swore to myself that I would one day." He stopped then, looked at the floor, deciding it was clean enough to sit down he brought his long legs up and folded his arms over his knees. I did the same.

"Then, my parents were murdered,"

I knew his parents died, but he never said how, and I didn't feel I could ask him why at the time, non the less a lump grew in my throat.

"At the time, there was some tension between mine and Karin's mother, they had had some sort of fight, and hadn't spoken for a few days, I don't know the details but anyway, Karin and I became even closer. She was there when I needed her, and yet I still couldn't bring myself to tell her I loved her. I just didn't feel it. Although I did love her as a friend and I definitely didn't want to lose her, I knew she wanted more from me, but I just couldn't give it to her.

"So, two years later, we're still sort of together, my brother gets a new job here in Konoha. When I told Karin she totally freaked. She accused me of heartless, and how she thought I didn't care about her. Although it wasn't true, lately she'd become sort of wierd, more protective, and bitchy when ever I talked to another girl. And I can honestly say I didn't like it at all, I'd become fed up of her constant mood swings, but also sad to have lost the Karin I knew before."

I couldn't say anything, I wanted him to finish. I tightened my arms around my knees.

"In the end, as you know I came to Konoha. I broke up with Karin. I was still sad but I was happy to get a new start, I hadn't had many friends so when some blonde girl saw me by myself in a park, she handed me a piece of paper with her address telling me she was having a party and that she knew someone that would be interested in me,"

Ino.

"I got excited, thinking I could get to know some people before I started school, and straight away looked up directions to the girls house. When I got to the party it was already full with people. I started conversations with a few guys, kind of moved on from group to group. Every time I did so, someone would say, "Oh my god! You'll never believe who I just saw! Sakura!" and by the end of the hour I found out a lot about you. And I don't know, I just felt this need to meet you and find out if it were true, and when I did Sakura," He looked at me and smiled, "I was so happy.

"That weekend, I went looking for a job, I didn't really need one, but the house my brother had bought was big and felt so empty I needed a place to get away from it. The Tigress was perfect. The night after the party I went to work, it was great, I loved it. Then, when I went to leave, Karin was waiting for me outside. Her eyes were red and she looked like she hadn't eaten for days. I hated seeing her like that. She begged me to take her back, she said she was sorry and that she had phoned my brother asking for where I lived and he has also told her that I was currently working at a restaurant. She has an aunt who lives in Konoha and is currently staying with her, and as you noticed she too got a job at the Tigress."

He stopped then, burying his head in his arms. I felt a sudden urge to wrap my arms around him, but resisted.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry about Karin. So that's why you ignored me? Because you got back with Karin?"

He nodded.

"But, you said that she _was _your girlfriend. Was she? or _is _she?" I asked sadly.

"_Was. _Not _is. _She cheated on me." His voice was low and quiet, I had to strain myself to hear him properly.

My eyes widened.

"Because Karin is two years older than me, she couldn't know what was going on whilst I was at school and her at college. So one night, we'd arranged to meet up at her house. When I did, she was in bed with someone I didn't know. She apologised a few days later, as I refused to speak to her, and had confessed it was to make me jealous. I didn't accept her apology, I threw it back in her face. I'd had enough of her. All this constant jealousy and suspicions. Through out our relationship after the party you were on my mind a lot. I felt horrible. I was such a coward I made sure you wouldn't see me at school, hiding or taking different hall ways. I'm sorry." His voice broke.

I sighed then. Relieved somehow.

"It's okay. Karin is still in love with you. That was probably why she told me you were her boyfriend earlier, it made me upset because...well, from that first night we met, I thought you were special. But I understand what you did now. And I'm also sorry for getting mad at you."

This time, I didn't hesitate do put my arms around him.

"Thanks." He croaked.

I closed my eyes. Finally, this could work.

"There you two are!" Tenten said angrily, "Sakura you're not quitting and there are about twenty people over there that need orders taken. And you Sasuke, concince Karin to quitnow that you're with Sakura."

We stood up, me hiding my hot cheeks, and I noticed Sasuke eyes were dry but red.

"Why me?" He laughed, despite all that happened.

"Because!", She moaned, "Everyone hates Karin!"

I saw him wince a little, but he laughed anyway.

"Come on then," He said putting an arm round mine and Tenten's shoulders, "Let's get back to work."

* * *

Karin wasn't there when we got back. She had left saying she felt ill. I understood so much better now. And somehow I can't hate Karin. She's obviously head over heels in love with Sasuke, she must have been so scared of losing him that she became how she is. I'll always feel this horrible hole in the back of my heart for her.

The night kind of blured on after that, lots of smiles between Sasuke and me, jokes with Tenten and just genral happiness. When it was time to leave, Naruto wasn't there yet so we all waited outside the restaurant continuing our laughter and having a good time.

"The time Lee's crush came into the restaurant and he was red all night, and when I say red I mean like beetroot red." Tenten laughed.

"I was not red!"

"Looks like your rides here Sakura." Sasuke said.

I looked in his direction and sure enough Naruto was just parking in the restaurants parking lot. He got out, put his hands in his pockets, forced a smile and walked up to us.

"Hey peoples!" He said cheerfully.

"Naruto!" I smiled.

His shoulders were tense and it looked like his hands were balled into fists inside his jean pockets.

"Sorry I'm late Sakura. Ready to go?" I could feel he really didn't want to be here right now.

"Yes." I said, turning to say goodbye to Tenten and Lee.

Naruto turned and headed for his car where he waited, I noticed he didn't say goodbye to the others.

"See you tomorrow Sakura!" Tenten waved.

I smiled at her.

A few minutes later, Sasuke, who had been quiet for the past ten minutes put his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes.

"Sakura. Can I," He hesitated, "Can I kiss you?"

My heart accelerated, and my cheeks grew hot but I didn't let my eyes fall away from his. All I could manage was a small nod.

Slowly he bent down and softly brushed his lips against mine. He stopped then put his arms around me.

"Sorry." He whispered into my ear.

"I forgive you." I whispered back.


	11. Chapter ten

**What if things were different?**

_Chapter 10._

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reviews ! :D

* * *

Pulling away from Sasuke was annoyingly difficult. I just wanted to stay wrapped in his arms. I could imagine Naruto's face right now, grinning like the idiot he was. But when I got into his car he wasn't grinning like I thought he would be, he was just half smiling, as if it pained him.

I pointed to myself, "Me, later," I jabbed a finger to his chest, "You now." I said seriously.

He chuckled a little, it didn't sound right. When he noticed I was still waiting, he grew nervous.

"I had a fight with Hinata." He said quietly. "She's...upset with," He frowned then, as if he couldn't quite believe it. "You." He whispered finally.

He looked up from his lap and I could see how much he was suffering.

"Why?" He croaked, "What should I _do_?" He begged.

"Why with _me_?" I said ignoring his question.

He put his hands to his face and rubbed tiredly, "She says I spend too much time with you."

Realisation washed over me. Of course. I slumped back into my seat.

"She thinks I'm in love with you." He said quietly.

My heart accelerated, I felt angry at letting this happen, I should have known better. I'm depending too much on Naruto when he should be with Hinata. All this time, she must have felt left out, Naruto's second best.

"Sakura," His voice was distant, as if blocked by a thick glass window, "Sakura, what should I do?" He begged.

Shaking my head, and swallowing hard, I said, "Stop this."

"Stop what?" He asked confused.

"Bringing me to work and taking me back, I can borrow Ino's car. It's important that you give Hinata more attention from now on."

It worked out fine, we could still all be friends.

"Are you sure?" He said frowning.

"Yes."

* * *

"OH MY GOD! Are you _serious_?" Ino squealed.

I'd just got back from school to see Ino sat on an old garden chair in my front garden with her eyes shut and her face in the sun, her dark blue scarf fanning out behind her because of the wind. Her long blond hair shone like gold.

"Yes." I said grinning.

I'd explained to her my situation with Naruto, her agreeing to lending me he car immediately, and my new relationship with Sasuke.

"I'm so happy!" She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. Hard.

"Ouch Ino!" I wriggled free, "You're what, two months pregnant, be careful." I said seriously.

She rolled her eyes, "So now I can't even hug my best friend now?"

I looked at her. She stuck her tongue out at me, and we both laughed.

We were sat in my kitchen drinking hot cups of hot chocolate. Temperatures were descending as winter took over.

"I'll give you my car for tonight then? I can't take you I'm afraid." She said blowing on her hot chocolate.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I said quickly.

"Meh, it's fine." She said waving her hand dismissively.

We talked about baby names, baby clothes, baby this and baby that, all the while laughing and just being happy. When it was time for me to go to work I dropped Ino off at her house and headed to the Tigress.

It felt weird driving after all this time. It had been a while since I had driven a car. Once I arrived, finally not stressing over crashing the car, I smiled to see Sasuke leaning against the wall of the restaurant.

"Hey." I said, standing in front of him.

"Hey." He smiled, leaning down to brush his lips against mine.

It tickled and I itched for more, but we had work to do.

* * *

Karin didn't come in that day. She was still sick. Apparently. I was worried it was my fault that she wasn't coming, in fact I was almost sure it was my fault. I thought she just needed time to get over Sasuke, and eventually she'd come round. I was wrong of course.

When I got home that night, I found my door unlocked and my living room and kitchen a mess. The tv smashed, the sofa shredded, the fridge empty, food everywhere, chairs and tables on their sides, some broken. two windows cracked too.

My heart was beating so fast I thought it was unhealthy. I was sweating and scared. I know I should have called the police or just ran away, but I heard a noise upstairs, like a cry, it sounded so painful and sad I had to go see what it was.

Taking the stairs at quietly as I could, my hand on my heart, somehow trying to slow it down. My bedroom door was slightly ajar. I could see the light was on. I could also see a small red stain on the floor near the door. Like a drop of blood.

Very slowly, and as quietly as I could manage I looked into my room. Karin was there. She was sat on the floor with a photo of Ino and me in her hands. We were both making silly faces. It was my favourite photo. Then it struck me like a slap. Karin wrists were gushing with blood. I gasped. Too loud, she heard me. She turned round, her face smeared with black mascara from her tears.

I put my hand to my mouth, scared. "Y-You need a doctor! You're losing lots of blood!" I panicked reaching for my phone in my pocket.

"NO!" She screamed, abandoning the photo she leaped up and pushed me against the wall of the hallway. So hard it knocked the breath out of me.

"Karin stop!" I wailed, terrified as she stared at me with so much hate I felt it like a knife in my stomach.

I tried pushing her away but she grabbed my hands and kneed me hard in the stomach. I gasped again, feeling nauseous. I couldn't stand any longer, I fell to my knees clutching my stomach trying not to throw up. Then she grabbed a fist full of my hair, pulling me so that my face was facing her.

"You," Her voice was quiet, also she was swaying slightly, she was losing a lot of blood, "Should die." Was all she said before she slapped me. Her long nails scratching just 1above my left eye brow. I felt a warm liquid roll down my face.

I was too terrified to actually think straight. She might die, but she'd rather beat me up than get better. I felt horrible. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Five it to me." She said coldly.

I did.

"Sasuke how are you doing?" She said after putting the phone to her ear after looking at the screen, "Yep, she's here. No she can't talk to you right now. She doesn't love you Sasuke. Not like me. You've known me for years. Why are you choosing her over- NO I WILL NOT PASS THE PHONE TO HER!" She screamed, then threw my phone down the stairs where it probably broke as the noise that followed didn't indicate it had landed gracefully.

"Right. Cut your hair. Now." She said taking a small pair of scissors, that were covered in blood, from her jean pocket.


	12. Chapter eleven

**What if things were different?**

_Chapter 11._

* * *

_Thanks for reviews, some made me laugh ;P xxx (Sorry this one took me so long :/ )_

* * *

I stared at the scissors in her hand_. Cut my hair_? She's insane, she needed help, and quickly. Blood still trickled down her writs into her hands and onto the floor.

"Do it." I heard an edge of desperation in her voice, "Do it!" She cried, tears leaking from her eyes.

And that's when I realised, she's not well, she needs comfort. And I could give it to her.

Finally, taking a deep breath, I said, "No." It was ferm and final, the way I wanted it to sound.

"What?" She said, surprised.

"I said no Karin." I snatched the scissors and threw them in the opposite direction, out of her reach, "Stop it. Stop being like this. You're better than this."

I stood up, now facing her properly.

"Do you think," I started, my voice almost harsh, "That Sasuke would want this?"

She blinked. Obviously she hadn't given him a second thought, too determined on hurting me. She put her hand to her mouth, before she started to sob uncontrollably. There was only one thing I was truly good at, and that was comforting people.

I took her hand and walked her downstairs then sat her down on the last step and went looking for some t-towels, all the while she cried. I ignored it, trying to focus on helping her. When I found what I was looking for I went back over to Karin, being careful not to stumble over broken bits of chair and glass, I wrapped the cloth round both her wrists and tied it there.

Luckily she hadn't touched the house phone, I picked it up and called for an ambulance. Once I'd explained everything I could, I rang somebody else.

"Hello?" His voice was worried.

"Sasuke? It's me." I said calmly.

"Sakura! What happened! Is Karin with you? I'm almost at your house, I'm with Naruto." He was speaking so fast it was hard to comprehend.

I looked around the house, took in all the mess, and said, "Everything's fine. Karin just really needs a friend right now. She," I looked at her, her head was burried in her knees as she rocked back and forth crying, "Cut herself really badly, I think she tried to commit suicide."

"Have you called an ambulance?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

In the background I could hear Naruto screaming things.

"I did. It should be here soon. Where are you?"

"About ten minutes away," He sighed painfully, "Are you hurt Sakura?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you soon, I should get back to Karin." I swallowed.

"Yeah, of course," He hesitated, "Stay safe."

"You too." I said before putting the phone down.

I went to go sit down next to Karin who was still rocking back and forth. I put an arm round her shoulders stopping her, I held her close.

"Shh Karin. Everything is going to be okay." I remembered my father saying the same things, and the way I knew things wouldn't be okay, I wondered if Karin thought that too.

It really did something to me, seeing Karin like that. It reminded me of the sadness I felt when my mother left. Sasuke was definitely one special guy, and Karin and I had fallen in love with him. If anything, it must be harder on Sasuke than anyone else right now.

"How is she?" I asked as Sasuke came back from Karin's hospital room, walking slowly, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"She'll be fine." He sat down next to me.

"Is this," I hesitated, "Is this my fault?" I said sadly.

"No." He pulled me close, my head rested comfortably on his chest, "It's mine."

He stroked my hair.

"How is it your fault?" I asked confused.

If anything, it was obvious it had nothing to do with Sasuke, apart from the fact he chose me over Karin. But he wasn't to know she'd do something like this to herself.

"I know Karin. I know that she'd be upset like this." He said quietly.

It took me a moment to fully understand, "Wait a minute," I said sitting up and looking at him, "So, we shouldn't be together then?"

He winced, he looked tired, and hurt. "No. Yes. I don't know anymore! Sakura, I like you, I like you so much it hurts. But Karin, Iv'e known her for so long."

There's no real noise when your heart breaks, again. "I'm sorry." I said standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" He stood up too.

"Sasuke, Karin needs you," I smiled, "Go."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Where are you going?"

I did all I could not to cry right there, "I can't stay Sasuke, just go."

"I'll call you." He said before rushing off towards Karins room.

I turned around and headed for the exit, the tears already threatening to fall. But I wasn't going to suffer anymore, not for Sasuke. I got out my phone.

"Ino?" I said quietly.

"Sakura? Is something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I'm at the hospital. Karin, she committed self harm. Can you come get me?," My voice shook, "I really want to see you."

"Sakura, of course, I'll be right there. Where's Sasuke? Is he not with you?" I heard her knocking over things, probably trying to find her keys.

"No," I took in a shaky breath, "Not anymore."

* * *

He didn't call after that. I knew he probably had a lot on his mind, but either way, even if he had called, I wouldn't have answered. Karin needs him. And I'm done suffering. A lot has happened to me this year and anymore of it and I'd break. I moved in with Ino, her parents more than happy to have me stay in the spare bedroom. I had cleaned out my dad's house, threw away everything that was broken and decided to start over. One day I'd go back to it. When I was ready.

I really did wish Sasuke the best, I hoped that he was well. Karin too. I did miss him, but as the months went on, and Ino's pregnancy, it wasn't so bad. Whatever had upset Hinata concerning the relationship between Naruto and I was resolved and pretty much forgotten.

Even no so much had happened, and I kept lying to myself, but deep down I knew, I still loved Sasuke.


	13. Chapter twelve

**What if things were different?**

_Chapter 12._

* * *

_Thank you. You know who you are._

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no!" I yelled, but seeing Ino's crossed eyes and tongue stuck out, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jesus woman, have you seen what you are doing to my, _enfant ?_" Her French accent had long disappeared with her absence at school, in stead of _onfon_, it sounded like _infan_. This of course, made me laugh some more.

"Your _enfant,_" I said showing off a little, "Is now six months old and I have done nothing but help it grow." I batted my eyelashes.

Of course Ino knew the sex now, but wouldn't tell me no matter how much I pushed. One day she'd said "he", and I was ecstatic at finally catching her out, but two minutes later she referred the baby as "she" I realised she'd been doing it on purpose.

Tonight Naruto was hosting a party, and I had promised I'd go. Ino was helping me get ready.

"Anyway, you should so wear that dress." She flicked through her _mums & young _magazine.

"No." I said again, looking at my reflection and not liking what I saw.

"Yes."

I got up, turned away from Ino's photo framed mirror full of pictures of Shikamaru, me, Naruto and a few super models, and slid on the pale yellow dress Ino called, "Not cleavage nor thigh showing dress".

"So, how do I look?" I said nervously.

Ino briefly looked up from her magazine then looked back down.

"Black dress." Was all she said.

I sighed, picked up my bag and put on a pair of black ballet flats and headed over to hug her goodbye. Had I ever doubted our friendship before, I knew it was now stronger than ever. Hugging her close, taking in her faint coconut perfume, I realised how much I loved these moments. The times it's just us and it feels like nothing has changed.

"Sakura," She said as I opened her bedroom door, "You look stunning."

I smiled, "Thanks."

As I made my way downstairs I felt a sudden flutter in my stomach. Would _he _be there? If he was, what would I do? Or say? Swallowing hard ignoring the lump that formed in my throat every time I ever thought about him. School was now over, I'd turned 19, live with my best friend and her lovely parents and had good friends. Tonight was for pure fun, as simple as that. But why was my stomach doing those stupid somersaults?

I'd decided to walk, it was about fifteen minutes to Naruto's house, I'd arranged to meet up with Tenten half way. It was 9pm and the night air was anything but cool, it was humid and I felt like I was carrying 10 kilos on my back. Never the less, I found Tenten and headed towards the loud noise that could only mean music.

"Wow, Naruto doesn't seem to be having much trouble." Tenten whistled, looking at the over crowded garden.

"Obviously not." I laughed.

We found Naruto a few minutes later, he had bright green plastic love heart shaped glasses on. With his bright blond hair and fairly tan skin, it didn't look abnormal at all. If anything, he looked as casual as ever.

"Hows it going ladieeees?" He said happily, giving us two red cups full of beer.

"Didn't you say that Hyuuga Neji would be here?" Tenten whispered, well, shouted in a way that only I could hear over the music.

She was stood on her tiptoes searching the large crowd of hormonal teenagers for the so called SG. (Sex god, according to her), also Hinata's older cousin.

"He should be around." I said bringing the cup to my lips and sipping just a bit of the beer. I didn't hate it. But I didn't exactly love it either.

"I'm gunna wonder." Tenten said before slipping away through the heavy mass of bodies.

"Guess what?" Naruto said, his famous cheesy grin plastered to his face, "I got a phone call from someone today."

I swallowed, somehow I knew where this was going.

"He asked about you. He said he wants to see you." His glasses suddenly seemed to green and I had to look away.

"Who?" I managed to croak, even know we both knew who he was talking about.

"Sasuke."

Suddenly a loud ringing techno song came on and nothing else could be heard. Naruto was pulled away, leaving me in the middle of a crowd of jumping bodies. I managed to wriggle away and pretty much fly out the door where a bunch of people were smoking and laughing. They didn't seem to notice me, probably because they were all high. I walked slowly past them to the gate and exited Naruto's party. I didn't really want to go anywhere in particular, I just wanted to sit down for a little bit. Sighing I sat down on the edge of the sidewalk and crossed my arms over my raised knees. If I was going to react this way everytime his name was mentioned then I was never going to move on.

"Sakura."

I closed my eyes, then re opened them to see Sasuke stood to my right wearing black jeans, a red t-shirt and a dark hoodie.

"Hey." I said, forcing myself to smile.

His expression was troubled, he probably didn't know how I'd react, seeing me smiling was probably the last thing on his list, it certainly was on mine. But really inside, my heart was hammering against my ribcage, I had to hide my hands so he wouldn't notice them trembling.  
He didn't look much different, his hair was a little longer, and he looked tired. I could see my hand reaching out to touch him, I could even feel it but I shook my head and tightly balled my hands into fists.

"How are you?" He asked, his voice sounded tight.

"I'm good. You ?" I stood up and faced him properly. I regretted it, my legs felt wobbly and I had to to put all my concentration into just staying upright.

"I'm okay." He looked at Naruto's house, the music still loud even know we were outside. "Having fun?" He said at last.

"Yeah." We looked at eachother for a while, his expression was soft and it looked liked he'd gotten taller, if that was possible. "I've missed you."

I hadn't realised I'd said it out loud until Sasuke's arms were around me, I hadn't meant to say it and I couldn't let Sasuke hug me, it would be too hard to say goodbye. I lightly puched him away.

"Please. I'm fine." My voice betrayed me, and I was on the verge of tears.

I sat back down.

"Do you remember," He started, sitting down next to me, "The first time we met, you were looking at the stars. Like you are now."

I was surprised he remembered, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What? Don't you?"

"Of course I do." I whispered, keeping my eyes on the dark sky lit up with stars.

"See that there?" He pointed to the left, "That's Orion's belt."

"You know astronomy?" Even I who was named the school's genious didn't quite cut Astronomy.

"Just a bit." He smiled, "It reminds me of you. Because that's what I saw when I first met you."

My chest tightened and I looked down at my hands.

"How's Karin?" I asked finally, I had to ask, I just had to.

"She's in a psychiatric hospital back home. She's getting better."

I nodded, that was good news, wasn't it?

"I have to go back soon, she needs a friend right now and I'm the only person she has. But Sakura," He pulled my face so I would look at him, "I havn't forgotten you. And I never will. When Karin gets better I'll come for you." His face was serious, his voice strong.

I managed another nod before his lips reached mine.

I couldn't help it, I wrapped my arms around him and savoured this moment. I didn't want to lose him, I didn't want to move on. A few minutes later he pulled away and wiped away the tears that had falled down my cheeks.

"I have to go he whispered." Our forheards touched and I longed for another kiss but that would be selfish of me. So again I nodded and we both stood up. "Whenever you need me, just search for Orion's belt and know that I'm looking at the sky too, thinking of you."

"I will." I said smiling, despite the fact I knew he was going to leave me again.

"Stay strong Sakura," He kissed me softly ont he lips, "I know you can do it."

And with that he left. I thought I would have been sad but I was actually full of joy, we will be together, one day. And now, I had Orion's belt as a reminder of him.

* * *

I told Ino about everything the next day. She smiled and told me that I was special and that she loved me very much. We sat outside in her luxurious garden drinking lemonade and eating all sorts of junk food. We laughed all night until our stomachs ached. I didn't even feel jealous, or lonely when Shikamaru came and sat with us. He was actually good company and we stayed up till the early hours of the morning. When we decided to go to bed, before locking the back door I looked up at the sky and saw Orion's belt. I smiled and went to bed.

* * *

End.


End file.
